


[Podfic] Bid Time Return

by 10scheherazade01



Series: [Podfic] Run 'Verse [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10scheherazade01/pseuds/10scheherazade01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The past is a foreign country; they do things differently there.”<br/>― L.P. Hartley</p>
<p>A podfic of themonkeycabal's Bid Time Return</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bid Time Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bid Time Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573473) by [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal). 



> So, I attempted to do accents in this one. I really hope I didn't butcher them, but whether I did or not, hopefully it is still understandable.
> 
> I've got some of the follow up fics in the Bid Time Return arc in the queue for editing, and I'll see how quickly I can get them edited and posted.

**Google Drive folder:**

 

**[Bid Time Return](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxQ3NVdHNYVGhmeEk&usp=sharing) **

 

 

**Edit:**

So, I need some feedback. Now that I’ve finished the podfic for Bid Time Return, I have to decide which piece to edit and post next. These are the fics I have recorded but not yet edited:

[Heart of Nowhere](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6894469&t=MDliNzdlODY0ODZlOWZkNGUwZTYyNzAyMjY3MmY2MTZmOWQ2NDVkMSxSemY1R29ncA%3D%3D)

[Trouble Town](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6914068&t=YTkzZjY0NjY2MTVkMmUxZTRlYmMzNTMxNDBkYjkzNjlmNzgwMjU2MixSemY1R29ncA%3D%3D)

[8 Seconds](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6948331&t=ZDQ1ZjU1ZWVlNjhjY2E1NzhiYTY2Mjg4YjI1ZmMyYTM2MjQyNDBkZSxSemY1R29ncA%3D%3D)

[The Letter](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F7035076&t=MGFmYTgzNDRiMDJhNmI2NDVhZGI0M2Q3MGQzNDAyYzU1ZmQxNGQ2YixSemY1R29ncA%3D%3D)

[Sons & Daughters](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F7059361&t=M2E3YjgxZGUzMTM5MmJkMzUyNTI0NDI3NDNiNThiMDVkZDAxNmNhYSxSemY1R29ncA%3D%3D)

[One Hundred and Eleven Days](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F7166972%2Fchapters%2F16268879&t=MTMzNThmZGZmNzJkNDZlYjQ4MjY4YzIxNmM0MmVjZDIzN2M3ZTEzOCxSemY1R29ncA%3D%3D)

These are the ones that are most closely related to Bid Time Return and its arc. The reason I ask is because the above is what the order is chronologically, but 8 Seconds is the one that picks up immediately after Bid Time Return with Darcy, while Heart of Nowhere and Trouble Town come in between and deal with other characters.

So, which do you guys want first?


End file.
